


ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ᴇx

by seagulbrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, Mark - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, leedonghyuck, leejeno, markhyuck, marklee, najaemin, nct - Freeform, nctdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagulbrows/pseuds/seagulbrows
Summary: "sᴏᴍᴇʙᴏᴅʏ ᴀsᴋᴇᴅ ɪғ ɪ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ʏᴏᴜ. ᴀ ᴍɪʟʟɪᴏɴ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇs ғʟᴀsʜᴇᴅ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴍʏ ᴍɪɴᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ sᴀɪᴅ "ɴᴏ" "-ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀs ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇᴅ;-ᴅᴇғɪɴɪᴛᴇʟʏ ᴄʀɪɴɢʏ;ᴀᴠᴀɪʟᴀʙʟᴇ ᴏɴ:• ᴀsɪᴀɴғᴀɴғɪᴄs @ᴍᴀᴋɴᴀᴇʜʏᴜᴄᴋs• ᴡᴀᴛᴛᴘᴀᴅ @sᴇᴀɢᴜʟʙʀᴏᴡs (ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ sᴏᴏɴ)





	1. Hired

Monday.

 

Haechan's most hated day of the week.

 

"Time for work again, how exciting!" Haechan whispered sarcastically and rolled out of his warm bed.

 

Wondering what his job is? Well, Haechan is a very successful hairstylist and a makeup artist. He makes a lot of money honestly. He worked hard to achieve this. Now his baby boy can have a better life.

 

Haechan got out of the bathroom after showering, getting dressed up and fixing up his hair. He quietly stepped into his son's bedroom and gently shook him.

 

"Wake up sunshine, time for school~" Haechan whispered to the 4 years old boy. (Lets say they start school at the age of 4)

 

"Is daddy home yet?" Was the first thing Haechan heard from the boy.

 

He froze at the words. What is he supposed to say? 'No your daddy is a successful rapper who left us 4 years ago and he's never coming back? Oh by the way, he doesn't even know about your existence?' He let out a deep sigh.

 

"No Minjun, he's not. Now come on, you have to get ready." He said and picked the boy up, setting him down on the ground.

 

Haechan took his son to the bathroom, getting him ready. Minjun prefers to shower in the evenings, so Haechan just helped him brush his teeth, fix his hair and get dressed up.

 

After finishing everything up, both of them went downstairs.

 

"Pancakes!!" Minjun screeched excitedly and sat down on the table, already stuffing the pancakes into his mouth.

 

"Slow down there" Haechan said with a chuckle and prepared a lunchbox for Minjun.

 

About ten minutes later they were all ready to go since Haechan got himself ready while Minjun was eating.

 

"Uncle Lucas will pick you up from school today, okay? I have a lot of work to do today." Haechan said while driving Minjun to school.

 

He was feeling a bit anxious about letting Minjun go to school with a school bus, so he just decided to be the one who takes him to school every morning.

 

"Yay! I missed him!"

 

"You seem excited today?"

 

"I dreamed that daddy came back!"

 

"You what?"

 

"Yeah! He looked exactly like what he looks in the photo you gave me!"

 

"Oh.." Was the only thing Haechan could say. "Well, good luck in school!" He said once he stopped in front of the school.

 

"Good luck at work!" Minjun said and pecked Haechan's cheek before getting out of the car and running inside the school.

 

Haechan chuckled softly as he watched him and drove away.

 

~~~~~~

 

"And what would you like to do with your hair today?" Haechan asked, looking at his regular customer sitting in the chair in front of the mirror.

 

"Well.. I want to shorten it a bit and maybe dye it pink? Will it look good?"

 

"Pink will definitely suit you." Haechan smiled sweetly and started working.

 

Once he finished trimming the hair and dyeing it, he left it to set in. He decided to take a short break, since he didn't have any more clients at the moment.

 

He made himself some coffee and was about to sit down, when a beeping sound could be heard, indicating that someone else just entered the salon.

 

He looked towards the door and saw a woman with a man walking towards him.

 

"Lee Haechan right?"

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"We heard a lot about you. You're pretty popular across all the hairstylists and makeup artists, so we have a job for you actually. We promise that you'll get payed a lot more than you do now." The girl said with a wide smile, hoping that he'll agree.

 

After hearing about the money, Haechan instantly got hooked. He's doing everything for Minjun to have a better life, so of course he'll agree to everything.

 

"I'm interested. What's the job?"

 

"We need a good hairstylist and a makeup artist for a celebrity that just moved here to Seoul to continue his career. And since you're both, we're going to pay you a double from what we were planning."

 

"Me? Working with a celebrity?"

 

"Yeah. Going on tours and concerts, since he'll be needing to get his hair and makeup fixed all the time."

 

"This job is great and all that, but I have a child. How am I supposed to go on tours and such?"

 

"We'll find the most recommended babysitter and pay for it, you don't have to worry. You can also take your child on tours with you, we don't mind. It would be more fun actually!" The girl said excitedly.

 

"Well, okay then. I'll take the job. But who's the guy I'll be working for, since you said 'he'?"

 

" _The famous rapper, Mark Lee."_


	2. Anxious

" _The famous rapper, Mark Lee."_

 

Haechan literally dropped his cup of coffee that he was holding after hearing that name. The whole world seemed to have stopped. Mark? THE Mark? The same asshole that left him for fame? The same asshole that left him when he was pregnant? Sure, he didn't know about it, but still. He shouldn't have left.

 

"Haechan! Are you okay??" The girl asked and held Haechan up when he was about to lose his balance.

 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just that.. I'm a little excited, I mean.. I'll be working with such a big celebrity!" Haechan cheered and threw a fake smile at her "When can I start?"

 

"Tomorrow in the morning, around 7 am, this guy will come to pick you up." The girl said and pointed at the guy next to her. "Just like I said, I'll find the best babysitter and he'll drop her off at your house."

 

"O-okay. See you tomorrow then, I guess?"

 

"Yep! Good luck finishing your work here!" The girl said sweetly and left, with the guy following behind.

 

"Woah, you'll be working with Mark Lee! I wish I could meet him.." Haechan's client, that he left to set the dye in, said.

 

"Oh! Gosh I almost forgot about you!" Haechan said, changing the topic. He quickly cleaned up the cup of coffee that he smashed by dropping it and walked over to her.

 

He washed the dye out of her hair and started styling it. Once he was finished, she payed for everything and wished him luck with his new job tomorrow.

 

Haechan sighed and decided to leave work earlier today. He was too anxious to continue.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Hey baby~" Haechan said once he stopped in front of Minjun's school to pick him up.

 

"Daddy? What are you doing here? You said uncle Lucas will pick me up today?" Minjun said and got inside the car.

 

"I got a day off, there's something I have to tell you."

 

"So I get to spend the whole day with you?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Yay! We can play games and all that!!"

 

Haechan just laughed softly at his excited son and drove back home.

 

~~~~~~

 

"So.. I got a new job.." Haechan started as he and Lucas were sitting in the living room, just chilling and watching tv while Minjun was asleep in his room.

 

"A new job? What kind of job?"

 

"Uh.. I'm going to be a hairstylist and a makeup artist for a really famous celebrity.."

 

"Why do you look so sad? Cheer up! I bet they're going to pay you loads of cash!" Lucas said excitedly, patting Haechan's shoulder.

 

"The guy I'm working for is Mark."

 

"Mark?"

 

"Mark Lee."

 

Silence.

 

Silence is the only thing Haechan got as a response. He looked at his side to see Lucas' annoyed and angry expression. Mark and him used to be best friends before he left. Lucas was the one who found out about Haechan's pregnancy and helped him.

 

"Lucas I know you're mad and all that, but think about the money I'll get. Think about Minjun. I'll be doing this only for him."

 

"I know, I know.. I just got a bit triggered." Lucas said and sighed deeply, calming himself down. "By the way, you're not going to tell Mark about Minjun, are you?"

 

"Of course not! He doesn't deserve to know.." Haechan mumbled and sighed as well. "The people that hired me are going to pay for a babysitter to watch over Minjun. They said I'll be needing to go on tours with Mark and such, so just so you know, you can come visit Minjun anytime you want. I'll ask the babysitter to stay here at my house even though I'm allowed to take Minjun with me. I just can't let Mark find out about him."

 

"Don't you think it's going to be hard for Minjun?"

 

"Well.. I talked to him about this. I didn't mention that I'll be with his dad of course, but he seemed pretty excited to be honest. I promised we'll talk a lot on the phone and such, so I hope he'll be okay."

 

"You'll be needing loads of luck." Lucas said chuckled.

 

"Yeah. I'll be meeting him tomorrow." Haechan said and chuckled along with Lucas.

 

Lucas decided to stay over for tonight so he went to the guests room to get ready to sleep after he finished talking with Haechan. Both of the boys said their goodnights and went to sleep.

 

~~~~~~

 

"Good morning sir! I'm here to watch over your child." An elderly woman said, smiling sweetly at Haechan.

 

"Oh good morning! His name is Minjun. He starts school at 8 so be sure to take him there on time, okay? He isn't a very needy child so it'll be easy for you to watch over him. He's pretty cheerful and playful, so have fun I guess.." Haechan said awkwardly, still a little anxious about leaving his child to a stranger.

 

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure he's fine all the time, you don't have to worry."

 

The way she talked sounded so genuine and warm that she instantly gained Haechan's trust. He heard that elderly women are usually very gentle with kids.

 

“Well then, thank you and good luck!” Haechan said and got in the car where the guy from yesterday was already waiting for him and they drove away.

 

While going to the place where he’s supposed to meet Mark, Haechan kept shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He was nervous, but he’s also feeling a bit nervous around the guy in the car.

 

But not for long.

 

“I feel a bit uncomfortable with staying quiet like this, so I guess we should get to know each other since I’m going to be your driver from now on. So, hi I’m Jeno.” The guy said cheerfully and that made Haechan smile. At least he’s not the only one feeling uncomfortable here.

 

“Hello, I’m Haechan.” Haechan said and chuckled, receiving a smile from Jeno.

 

“You seem to be pretty young, yet you’re very known around here. I heard your skills are awesome!”

 

“Well yeah, I’m 23. I worked pretty hard to achieve this and look where I am now!” Haechan said and laughed softly, even though he wasn’t so excited.

 

“23? Aye, I’m 23 as well! Trust me, I can already see that we’ll get along well. But, I guess you have to go now. We’re already here.” Jeno said, pointing at the tall building in front of them.

 

Just as Haechan looked over, he saw the girl from yesterday walking towards their car. He got out after saying his goodbye to Jeno and greeted the girl. He found out that her name is Hayeon and she seems to be really sweet and cheerful, almost like his son.

 

“You seem to be pretty nervous, huh?” Hayeon teased Haechan a bit, giggling quietly as they were already standing in front of a dressing room’s door.

 

It had the name ‘Mark’ on them.

 

“Oh shut up.” Haechan rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as they entered the room.

 

“ _Mark, meet your new hairstylist and makeup artist, Lee Haechan.”_


	3. Still in Love

“ _Mark, meet your new hairstylist and makeup artist, Lee Haechan.”_ Hayeon said and waited for Mark to look at them.

 

Haechan just stood there, still like a statue. He was too scared to move or say anything.

 

Mark, on the other hand, quickly turned around, hearing a familiar name being mentioned. He dropped his water bottle, spilling the water everywhere, once he saw the boy in front of him.

 

The same Lee Haechan.

 

The same Haechan he used to love.

 

Actually, screw that. He still loves him.

 

He always did. Haechan was always on his mind for these 4 years.

 

And now, he’s right here, standing in front of him. Is this a dream?

 

Mark checked Haechan out from head to toe. The boy was way slimmer and.. hotter from what he remembers. He would definitely just pull the younger in his embrace if he could, but he knows that he doesn’t deserve him anymore..

 

“U-uh hi, I’m Mark.” Mark said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, while holding his hand out for Haechan to shake, pretending that they don’t know each other.

 

Haechan looked down at Mark’s hand and smirked secretly. If he’s planning on pretending, then Haechan might as well show him what he lost by leaving.

 

“Haechan. I guess you’re the one I’ll be working on.” Haechan said with a wider smirk and shook his hand, leaving Mark completely shocked by the act.

 

Hayeon cleared her throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the tension between the boys.

 

“Mark has a performance in 20 minutes, will you be done by then Haechan?”

 

“As long as he’s a good boy, it’ll be fine.” Haechan winked at Mark and pulled him towards the chair, making him sit down.

 

He quickly checked him out. The older had black hair with some green highlights in. His face features were amazing. His jawline, chin, cheekbones. He looks more handsome than from what he remembers.

 

Haechan sighed and started doing his hair.

 

This is going to be harder than he thought.

 

~~~~~~

 

After a few minutes, Mark looked at the mirror’s reflection while Haechan was styling his hair and noticed that they’re all alone in the room.

 

He looked up at Haechan once he moved to his face to do his makeup. He saw the way Haechan’s hands were shaking out of nervousness and how he kept staring at his lips. He couldn’t help but smile sadly.

 

“Haechan?” Mark whispered softly, making Haechan stop doing his makeup.

 

“What?” Haechan mumbled and looked down at the ground.

 

“Stop acting like that. You know you missed me as much as I missed you..”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Haechan groaned and with a few more touches here and there, he was finally done with his makeup.

 

Just then, someone else entered the room, holding a few hangers with clothes. Haechan assumed that it’s Mark’s stylist and he was right.

 

“Hello! I’m Jaemin, Mark’s stylist. I heard you’re new. It’s so exciting to finally have someone my age to talk to!” Jaemin said cheerfully and smiled widely at Haechan before turning his attention to Mark, who was just sitting there quietly, looking all sad and stuff.

 

“You. Go change in these clothes. You have 5 minutes left, so chop chop! And don’t forget your ear-ins!” Jaemin told Mark and pushed him into a changing cabin.

 

Once Mark was out of sight, Haechan just couldn’t help but break down. He started crying and shaking, right in front of Jaemin.

 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? You can trust me don’t worry, I’m good with keeping secrets.” Jaemin said as he ran up to Haechan and helped him up.

 

“Mark.. I still love him, oh my god.. I-I can’t.. I just can’t. What if he finds out about our child? Why did I agree to this job..” Haechan kept whispering, completely oblivious to what he was saying right now.

 

Jaemin instantly understood that there’s something wrong between the two boys, so once he heard Mark coming back, he quickly pulled Haechan inside the bathroom and locked the door.

 

Both of them sat down on the ground and Jaemin pulled Haechan in his embrace, letting him let it all out. He kept shushing him though, he was afraid that Mark might hear him.

 

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong. It’s better if you talk it out, don’t keep it all inside.” Jaemin whispered and stroked Haechan’s hair.

 

Haechan sobbed a few more times before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Once he was calm enough, he started.

 

“Mark. He’s my ex. We’ve been dating for two years and that was.. four years ago. He left me. He left because he wanted to become who he is right now. I loved him. I still do, but what’s the point anymore? It’s been four years, he would’ve reached out to me if he cared about me. But he doesn’t. And guess what? When he left, he didn’t leave JUST me. He left our son. I was pregnant at that time, but I haven’t told anything to him yet. He left literally just when I got the news about the pregnancy. I worked so hard to raise him, i worked so hard for him to have a better life than I did. Mark used to have a best friend. He helped me through the pregnancy and he’s still helping me. You would’ve seen his face when I told him that I’ll be working for Mark. He was so angry.. I should be angry too. Why can’t I be angry? Why can’t I just scream to his face and tell him how much I hate him for leaving me? Why do I still get so weak around him? It feels like the day when I met him for the first time. The way his smile felt like a bullet going straight through my heart. The way his gaze got me weak in my knees. The way his voice and his touches got me dead basically. The way I kept denying my feelings until..” Haechan couldn’t continue anymore as he broke down in tears again.

 

“So you’re the ‘Hyuckie’ he’s been talking about the whole time? The same ‘Hyuckie’ he kept calling in his sleep?”

 

Haechan froze at the nickname. Mark used to call him that all the time. And Mark was the only one who knew about that nickname because he would never call him that in front of the others.

 

“He’s been doing what..?”

 

“Oh man.. you two are still deeply in love, aren’t you...”


	4. Stay strong

“Hey, Haechanie wake up~”

 

Haechan only groaned in response.

 

The boy had fallen asleep while waiting for Mark to finish his performance and Jaemin was currently trying to wake him up.

 

“Your son is calling.” Jaemin whispered in Haechan’s ear while holding his vibrating phone.

 

Haechan immediately jumped up at the word ‘son.’ He quickly nodded to Jaemin, this way saying ‘thanks’ and answered the call.

 

“Hey there, buddy~” Haechan said, his voice a bit cracking.

 

“Daddy! How’s work?” Was the first thing Minjun asked him.

 

“Good~ How’s school?” Haechan said and chuckled, seeing Jaemin basically melting at his son’s cuteness, since he had the speaker on.

 

“Great! I got loads of candies from my teachers today!”

 

“Don’t eat to much! You don’t want to have your teeth hurting now do you?”

 

“Don’t listen to him! Uncle Jaemin is allowing you to eat as much as you want!” Jaemin screeched as he snatched the phone out of Haechan’s hands.

 

“I have a new uncle! I already love him, daddy can I keep him??”

 

“Oh my god.. He’s a bigger child than you!”

 

“Then I have a new friend!”

 

Haechan was about to say something else, but he saw Mark walking in, so he took his phone out of Jaemin’s hands and quickly turned the speakers off.

 

“Look, I have to go.. I’ll see you when I get back, okay?”

 

“Okay daddy, good luck!”

 

“Thanks, I love you baby!” Haechan said and hung up, still chuckling softly while Jaemin was jumping up and down from the cuteness.

 

But on the other hand, Mark’s head immediately shot up at the word ‘baby’.

 

He has a boyfriend...?

 

There goes Mark’s hopes. He hoped he still had a chance with Haechan, but he was clearly wrong.

 

He sighed and sat down. Haechan walked over to him and was about to start fixing his hair and makeup, but he stopped him. Their hands accidentally touched, and it sent electricity down Mark’s body.

 

“It’s fine. You should go home rest. We’re going to Japan tomorrow..”

 

“What..?” Haechan said and looked at Hayeon who just walked in.

 

“Yeah. I forgot to tell you, sorry.”

 

“N-no it’s fine. I guess I’ll just go pack my stuff then.” Haechan said with a deep sigh and messaged Jeno, since they exchanged their numbers earlier.

 

Since Jeno is stuck in the traffic at the moment, he’ll have wait for him here.

 

Ten minutes passed, and Haechan was left all alone in the waiting room. He sat on the couch, just chatting with Lucas on the phone. When he got bored, he started looking around and noticed a notebook on one of the tables. He walked closer and picked it up.

 

Notes, words, lyrics..? It was a song. He’s sure of it. He used to sing when he was a kid, so he understands every note very well. It’s been about 10 years since the last time he sang, so it wouldn’t hurt to do it again, right?

 

Once he got used to the notes, he started singing the lyrics written down. Every adlib, every high note, everything sounded perfect when Haechan started singing. He himself was surprised by his voice, but what surprised him the most, was the song itself. It was amazing. It had some rap lines as well, so he was curious about this song since he haven’t heard it before.

 

When he finished singing, he jumped up a bit as his phone started vibrating. Jeno messaged him saying that he’s already here. Haechan sighed and closed the notebook, placing it down.

 

Little did he know, there was someone listening to him singing this whole time.

 

After Haechan got his stuff and turned around to leave, he bumped into someone. He looked up to apologize, but froze in his spot when he realized it was Mark.

 

Didn’t he leave earlier?

 

Well, yeah. But then he came back after realizing that he left his notebook in the waiting room. When he got back, he heard someone singing, and that song was way too familiar to him. He opened the door, and almost melted, seeing Haechan singing.

 

He was holding _his_ notebook.

 

He was singing _his_ song.

 

It was the most perfect voice Mark had ever heard.

 

He didn’t even know that Haechan could sing, and there he was, killing every note perfectly.

 

“Y-your voice.. I-“ Mark was completely speechless.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go my driver is waiting for me.” Haechan said quickly and was about to walk out, but Mark pulled him back.

 

“Did you like the song?” Was the only thing Mark could ask.

 

“Y-yeah? It’s great, but I really have to go.”

 

“I wrote it. Can you sing it again?”

 

Haechan couldn’t take it anymore. It’s hard for him to stay around Mark, especially alone. And Mark was still holding his hand.

 

He started to shake his head and quickly ran out of the building, leaving Mark to stand there completely dumbfounded. Tears streamed down his face as Haechan ran out and got in the car, screaming his heart out.

 

It’s hard.

 

It’s hard to stay around a person you still love.

 

But Haechan promised himself to be strong, and he’s going to keep that promise.


	5. Too late

"Haechan?? Oh my god are you okay? Did something happen??" Jeno bombarded Haechan with questions, once he got in the car crying his eyes out.

 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just missed my baby boy that's all." Haechan said in between his sobs and wiped off his tears.

 

Jeno knew he was lying, but decided not to push it and just changed the topic.

 

"Well, I really missed my boyfriend too. He's going to Japan tomorrow with Mark. You're going to right?"

 

"Yeah, but what's your boyfriend's name?"

 

"Jaemin."

 

"The same Jaemin who let my child eat candy." Haechan said and playfully glared.

 

"He did what??” Jeno asked and laughed loudly. “I apologize for his behaviour, he’s always childish.”

 

“No it’s fine! He’s actually a really fun person to be around.”

 

“He is. You’re lucky he’ll be working with you.” Jeno said with a soft chuckle. “Well, here’s your house. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess. Oh and tell your son I said hi.” He said after stopping next to Haechan’s house.

 

“I will. Have fun with Jaemin tonight, he’ll be leaving for a few days after all.” Haechan said with a wide smirk and quickly got out of the car before Jeno could hit him.

 

Haechan waved Jeno a goodbye and saw the boy drive away. He sighed and walked inside his house.

 

It was already 10pm and Minjun should be sleeping by now, but surprisingly, he wasn’t. Instead, he was watching Toy Story on the tv, while eating some candy.

 

“Lee Minjun, what do you think you’re doing, huh?” Haechan said as he suddenly tackled the little boy on the couch and started tickling him.

 

“Daddy! You came back!!” Minjun shouted once Haechan stopped tickling him.

 

“Miss, why isn’t he asleep yet?” Haechan asked once the babysitter walked towards them.

 

“Call me noona instead. And I’m really sorry, I tried everything, but he didn’t want to sleep until he sees you.”

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I see you brought some bags with you, so I suppose you’re staying? There’s a guest room upstairs, first door on your right. Go rest, I’ll put him to bed.” Haechan said and smiled sweetly at the babysitter.

 

“Okay, I will thanks. I got a call from Hayeon she said you’ll be leaving tomorrow, is that correct?”

 

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Haechan said and walked upstairs to Minjun’s room and put him to bed. “Baby listen to me now, okay? Daddy will be leaving for a few days tomorrow. And I want you to listen to your babysitter. Go to sleep on time and do whatever she tells you to do, okay?”

 

Minjun didn’t care that his dad was leaving. He didn’t care that he was misbehaving. There was only one thing on his mind.

 

“I saw daddy on tv. He’s with some girl..” Minjun whispered quietly and a single tear rolled down his cheek. “I don’t want to have a mommy. I want to have my daddy here, together with us.”

 

Haechan froze. What is he talking about? Mark..?

 

“Shhhh baby don’t cry. It wasn’t your daddy don’t worry. It was just someone similar to him.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So will daddy come back??”

 

“I- ....yes. Yes he will. Soon.”

 

~~~~~~~~

“ _You’re_ _so_ _beautiful_...” _Mark_ _purred_ _into_ _Haechan’s_ _ear_ _as_ _he_ _back_ _hugged_ _him_.

 

“ _Shi_ \- _you_ _really_ _need_ _to_ _stop_ _scaring_ _me_!” _Haechan_ _shouted_ _and_ _smacked_ _Mark’s_ _hands_ , _pushing_ _him_ _away_.

 

“ _But_ _I_ _just_ _hugged_ _you_ ~”

 

“ _How_ _did_ _you_ _even_ _get_ _in_??”

 

“ _Let’s_ _just_ _say_ _that_ _I_ _have_ _my_ _ways_ _when_ _I_ _miss_ _you_.” _Mark_ _said_ _with_ _a_ _sheepish_ _smile_ _and_ _swiftly_ _pulled_ _Haechan_ _closer_.

 

“ _Idiot_..” _Haechan_ _mumbled_ _and_ _closed_ _the_ _gap_ _between_ _them_ , _kissing_ _him_ _softly_.........

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark quickly jumped up from his sleep.

 

He was dreaming of _him_ again.

 

He was dreaming of _Haechan_ again.

 

The only difference is that it got worse since yesterday. When he saw Haechan after those four years, his feelings have gotten worse. He can’t stop thinking about him.

 

It brings back memories. Good memories.

 

He smiled as he remembered how it all started. He remembered their first kiss. Well, that kiss hurt actually. Mark kind of forced Haechan into kissing and got a harsh slap across his face as a return, but he didn’t mind it. Then he remembered all the sneaking in through the window every time he missed the younger. He remembered those times when Haechan would get mad at Mark for scaring him, but that fuzz would soon turn into kisses and making out. He smiled even wider, remembering the first time they did _it_. Doing it with the person you love, felt like you’re in cloud 9. All these little things he remembers, lightened up his mood, but not for long. Because then, he remembered the day he left. He remembered the way Haechan was crying and begging him to not leave. Yet he did. He was such a selfish asshole, that he even left the love of his life.

 

Of course he’s regretting it all.

 

_But it’s too late now._


	6. Short temper

After thinking about Haechan a bit more, Mark decided to get out of bed since he'll be leaving in a few hours.

 

He took a shower and went downstairs once someone rang the door bell.

 

It was Jaemin.

 

"Good morning idiot, I brought you your clothes." Jaemin said with a chuckle, seeing how messy Mark looked.

 

Both of them were really close with each other since Jaemin worked as his stylist for 3 years already. Although, Jaemin was a little mad at Mark.

 

After the talk with Haechan, he realized how bad Haechan still loves Mark. And he needs to talk to Mark about this. He won't tell him about the child of course, he just needs to know how Mark feels about Haechan.

 

When Mark came back after changing into clothes that Jaemin brought, he sighed and looked at Jaemin sadly.

 

That's when Jaemin knew he needs to speak up.

 

"So... About Haechan.." Jaemin started and looked at Mark to see his reaction.

 

Mark immediately tensed up when the younger’s name was mentioned.

 

“What about him?”

 

“He told me everything.”

 

That’s when Mark just gave up and broke down. He started sobbing. The whole world felt like it’s slipping away. His whole life seemed worthless without _him_ again.

 

“I-I missed him Jaemin. I’m such an idiot for leaving him. I never thought it was going to be so hard. We were still keeping in touch, but then everything just stopped. The day I left was the most horrible day in my entire life. For a whole fucking year I would cry myself to sleep, I would have terrible nightmares. He would never leave my mind. Half of the songs I created are about him. I miss him. I love him. I want him. I want him to be mine again. I want to be able to hold him, to kiss him, to annoy him again just like I used to. I want to be able to sneak in through his window in the middle of a night just to hug him and tell him how much I’ve missed him. I want to be able to be the one to protect him from that little spider on the wall like I used to..” Mark said the last sentence with a chuckle. He remembered how much Haechan feared spiders.

 

“Then get your ass up and get him back.” Jaemin said sternly and stared at Mark seriously.

 

It’s been only a day since he met Haechan, but he already sees him as a friend. And he sure doesn’t like to see his friends hurting.

 

“W-What? I can’t. He hates me. He hates me so much that he can’t even stay in the same room as me. And he has a boyfriend.. I heard him speaking on the phone and he said ‘baby’. I know him too well, he won’t be calling a random person baby, so he has a boyfriend. It’s too late.”

 

“It’s not too late goddamn it! He doesn’t have a boyfriend! He was talking with- i-it doesn’t matter, okay? It wasn’t his boyfriend because he doesn’t have one! Now man up for gods sake!”

 

“What is wrong with you??”

 

“You’re triggering me! You two love each other, yet both of you are too dumb to speak up about it. Geez!”

 

“It’s not that simple!”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“I talked with Mark today.” Jaemin whispered to Haechan as they were already on the plate to Japan.

 

It was a private jet to be more specific. Mark needed to get to Japan a bit earlier than planned, so they just took a private jet to do so.

 

“What? Did you tell him about Minjun?!” Haechan screamed in whisper, his face turning pale immediately.

 

“The fuck? Do I look that stupid to you? You’re my friend and I always keep a secret. But you have to tell him though.”

 

“Not happening.”

 

“But Haechan-“

 

“I’m gonna go get something to drink.” Haechan quickly said and stood up, interrupting Jaemin.

 

Since all of the staff members were allowed to walk around freely and do whatever they want, he walked towards the mini bar. There were all kinds of alcohol, yet he just grabbed a bottle of juice. He wasn’t really in the mood for drinking right now.

 

Just as he was about to walk back to his seat, a guy, maybe a bit older than him, stopped him in his tracks. The guy looks to be one of the staffs.

 

“Uh, can I help you?” Haechan said once he noticed the guy checking him out.

 

“Actually yeah, go out with me.” The guy said in a terribly flirty voice.

 

“Nah I’m good.” Haechan said and was about to walk away, but the guy pulled him back.

 

“Come on, it’s not that hard.”

 

“I’m not interested the fuck? Now let me go.”

 

“I’m not letting you go until you go out with me.” The guy said with a smirk and started leaning in.

 

“He said no, didn’t he?” Suddenly a voice behind Haechan said, making the guy turn pale and he let go of Haechan immediately.

 

Haechan turned to the source of the voice and mentally slapped himself.

 

Mark.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I was just playing around.” The guy laughed nervously and ‘playfully’ punched Haechan’s shoulder.

 

“Dude- touch me one more time and I swear to god.” Haechan growled and glared at the guy.

 

But the guy didn’t listen. He punched his shoulder again, trying to make Haechan quiet.

 

“That’s it.”

 

Haechan said, jumping on the guy and was about to punch him straight in the face, but he suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him away and holding him down in place to prevent him from attacking again.

 

The guy looked at Haechan terrified and walked away. Haechan was indeed scary when he’s mad.

 

“You still have a short temper, huh?” Mark said and finally let go of Haechan.

 

“I’ll show you what’s a short temper if you touch me again.” Haechan hissed at him and quickly walked back to his seat.

 

He pretended to be completely fine in front of Jaemin, even though he wanted to scream and cry.

 

“Hey I just talked with the manager and he said that we’ll be roommates in the hotel. Want to grab something to drink when we get there? Because I know that things are going like shit for you right now. But don’t worry, I’m here for you.” Jaemin said sweetly and looked at Haechan, waiting for his response.

 

“Hell yeah!”


	7. Wasted

It was already late, around 11:23 pm.

 

Jaemin and Haechan were in their room, drinking some alcohol to relieve their stress and just to have some fun. They don’t have work tomorrow, so it’s all good.

 

Haechan was currently standing on the bed, an empty wine bottle in his hand and he was singing, pretending that the bottle was a microphone.

 

Jaemin was cheering him with all the strength he could. Of course it wasn’t much, since Jaemin gets pretty weak and wobbly when he’s drunk, but that still didn’t stop him from having fun.

 

All that was until Haechan’s phone rang. Their manager asked for Haechan to come to his room to sign some papers and stuff like that.

 

“I’ll be right back ladies and gentlemen.” Haechan mumbled drunkly and bowed, pretending that Jaemin was a whole crowd of people.

 

He quickly walked out of the room, tripping over nothing and accidentally banging his head on the walls once he gets dizzy.

 

Letting a drunk Haechan go out alone wasn’t the best decision.

 

After signing the papers, he started walking back to his and Jaemin’s room. Of course, their manager scolded him for drinking in a public place, but honestly, Haechan could care less.

 

A few minutes of walking and tripping over again, he finally reached the door. He started ringing the bell, waiting for Jaemin to open the door since he left his card in the room.

 

He kept ringing he bell and banging on the door, since Jaemin was taking quite a long time.

 

“Is it that hard to open this damn door, Jaemin?” Haechan groaned and leaned against the door.

 

He was about to fall asleep, when some shuffling could be heard and the door suddenly swung open, making Haechan fall down.

 

Or at least he thought he was going to fall.

 

Instead of landing face to the ground, he fell into someone’s arms. Pretty strong ones as well. Although, they felt way too familiar to Haechan.

 

“Haechan?”

 

Haechan quickly looked up, because that voice definitely didn’t belong to Jaemin.

 

“Hello, handsome~” Haechan purred, seeing it was Mark and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck.

 

Mark looked down at him in shock. He was about to carefully push Haechan away, but the younger smashed their lips together, making Mark become weak in his knees.

 

Soon enough, Haechan was already pushing Mark on the bed and climbing on his lap. He leaned down and started kissing and sucking on his neck.

 

Oh how much Mark loved this. He loved every second of it. He missed these kind of touches from the younger. He missed this feeling.

 

But..

 

He pushed Haechan away and pinned him down on the bed, not letting him move anymore.

 

No matter how much Mark loved everything Haechan was doing, he knew that the younger was drunk. He’s drunk and he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He probably won’t even remember any of this tomorrow and Mark is sure not going to take advantage on that.

 

“Haechan stop. You’re drunk.”

 

Haechan was about to say something, but it just turned into a muffled mumble, as his eyes slowly closed. He fell asleep.

 

Since it was already late and Mark didn’t know where Haechan’s room was, he decided to leave the younger to rest here for the night.

 

He sighed and pulled the blankets over the boy and went to the bathroom.

 

After taking a shower and changing his clothes, Mark came back to the room. He only has one bed, so of course he’ll need to share it with Haechan.

 

He carefully crawled in the bed, getting under the blankets and laid next to the other boy. Mark wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Haechan. He spent half of the night just staring at him.

 

Oh how he wishes he could just tell him how he feels..

 

~~~~~~

 

It was early in the morning, and Haechan woke up groaning from the bright light shining on his face.

 

He never gets any hangovers from drinking actually. The only bad thing about him drinking is that he can’t remember what happened the day before.

 

Haechan stretched himself and rolled over to the other side, but instead of soft sheets, he was met with a hard chest. His head quickly shot up and he almost cursed out loud as he realized it was Mark laying next to him.. completely shirtless.

 

He immediately pushed Mark out of the bed, hearing a loud thump as the boy fell out.

 

“Ow! Haechan what the fuck?!” Mark groaned out loud, feeling his back hurting.

 

“Why are you in my bed?!”

 

“You’re the one in my bed.”

 

“No you’re-“ Haechan stopped mid sentence once he realized that this room didn’t belong to him. “Why am I here..? A-A-And why are you shirtless??!” Haechan started stuttering like crazy, seeing the way Mark looked at him, with that teasing smile of his.

 

“You came here drunk last night, completely wasted. You thought I was Jaemin at first.” Mark said and chuckled, finally getting up from the ground.

 

“W-well, I’m out!” Haechan said in a high voice, higher than his usual voice. Probably because he was nervous.

 

He quickly stood up and wrapped the whole blanket around himself without even noticing it and started walking towards the door. Mark wasn’t stopping him at all. Well, at least that was until Haechan was about to open the door.

 

“Haechan wait!”

 

“W-what?”

 

“My blanket.” Mark said, softly laughing and pointing at his blanket that was wrapped around Haechan’s body.

 

“O-oh, s-s-sorry..” Haechan stuttered even more, blushing slightly.

 

He quickly unwrapped the blanket and gave it back to Mark, their hands accidentally touching and sending shivers down their spines.

 

At that moment, Mark knew he has to talk to the boy. But now, is definitely not the right moment. Although, he still wanted to tease the boy a bit.

 

When Haechan was already stepping out through the door, Mark turned him around and lightly pecked his cheek, smiling sweetly at him, before finally closing his room’s door.

 

Haechan just stood there, completely speechless, frozen and blushing like a madman.

 

He wasn’t even sad or mad after this little interaction with Mark.

 

What does that mean..?

 

....

 

Oh wait. It doesn’t mean anything to Mark. He has a fucking girlfriend. 

 

Haechan sighed deeply and went back to his room, thinking of everything that happened just now, also trying his hardest to remember yesterday.


	8. Memories

“Haechan? Where the hell have you been?! I thought you died when I didn’t find you in the room!” Jaemin screamed in whisper, probably because of his hangover.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Haechan whispered back, too scared to worsen Jaemin’s hangover.

 

“Just say it.”

 

“I was with Mark. In Mark’s room. Sleeping with him in one bed. He was shirtless like he always used to be when we were together. I even kicked him out of the bed like I used to do..” Haechan said, trying his hardest to not break down in tears again.

 

“W-wait, so, like- whaaat? How did you even get there??” Jaemin said a bit more louder, probably he was feeling a bit better now that he heard about Mark.

 

“H-he kissed my cheek.. and smiled at me so sweetly. I became a blushing mess, just like on our first meeting..”

 

While Haechan kept talking, Jaemin just watched him in awe. The boy seemed to be daydreaming as he talked. He’s probably remembering the good past now.

 

Maybe that’s what they need? Maybe they need to forget the bad things and remember all the good ones? Maybe that would bring them back together? If it would, Jaemin is definitely going to make that happen.

 

“Tell me more about you two. I want to know all the good memories you have.” Jaemin said, trying not to sound suspiciously or anything.

 

“Well.. When my parents were still alive, they would never let me be with Mark. They weren’t supportive of me being gay, because our family is ‘christian’. Every night, when I would just be standing in the bathroom, in front of my mirror, brushing my teeth, Mark would sneak in through my window and quietly walk up to me. He would wrap his arms around me, this way scaring the crap out of me. I would start scolding him for doing so, but he would just hug me tighter and snuggle up to me. He would start whispering sweet nothings in my ear and he would tell me how much he loved me and how much he missed me. These are one of my favorite memories..”

 

“That’s so sweet and romantic, yet cliché. Tell me moreeee.” Jaemin jumped up and down, getting a little excited.

 

“We were always the troublemakers in our block. Both of us would sneak out in the middle of the night and start causing trouble everywhere. Even if it were little things that didn’t really mean anything, would mean so much to us, because we were _together_ while doing so. It was way more fun, because we where _together_.” Haechan said, already smiling so widely, that even his cheeks started to hurt.

 

“Talk to him.” Jaemin said straight up, having enough of it.

 

“He has a girlfriend.”

 

“Oh, Tiffany? Nah, she isn’t really his girlfriend.”

 

“They announced it on television. Even Minjun saw it and started crying because of it! He recognised Mark. What will I have to do when he starts asking me even more questions about Mark, huh?”

 

“Just tell him the truth. You’ve been hiding everything for quite a long time now, didn’t you? Even if Mark did break your heart by leaving, he deserves to know about Minjun, because he is his father as well.”

 

“No. End of the story.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

In the evening, everyone, including Mark, his manager and all of the staff members, were celebrating. It’s like a tradition to celebrate a day before the big concert.

 

Haechan was just sitting somewhere on the couch in the corner of the room, with a sleeping Jaemin on his side. Half of the people in the room had also passed out already, so it was pretty quiet now.

 

And well, you guessed it right. Haechan has been avoiding Mark for the whole day until now, because he obviously had to come here.

 

He was feeling extremely anxious though. He tried calling home or Minjun’s babysitter, but no one picked up the phone. What if something happened to his baby boy? He would never forgive himself if something really did happen.

 

Mark, who was sitting in the other corner of the room, noticed Haechan’s anxious behaviour and decided to ask what’s up. Once he stood up and started walking towards the boy, the door of the room suddenly swung open and a high pitched, child-like voice could be heard.

 

“ _Daddy!”_


	9. Playing hard to get

“ _Daddy_!”

 

Everyone’s attention turned to the boy who just ran in and on Hayeon who ran after the boy. Even Jaemin, who just woke up, kept staring at the little boy.

 

“Haechan I’m so sorry. The babysitter brought him here somehow and just left him to me. She said he was being hysterical and wanted to see you. Since there’s no good babysitters left, I booked a homeschool for him because we’re in Japan and he clearly can’t go to school now.” Hayeon said while panting, probably from running after the little boy.

 

“Min-minjun?” Jaemin immediately jumped upfrom his seat and walked up to the boy, kneeling down in front of him. He recognised the boy from the picture Haechan showed him. “It’s uncle Jaemin, the one who let you eat your candies, remember?”

 

“Uncle Jaemin!” Minjun smiled widely and raised his arms in the air, asking for Jaemin to pick him up.

 

“Hey Haechan- Haechan?? Oh my god.” Jaemin suddenly started panicking, picking Minjun up and handing him to the first person behind himself. “Haechan is in a shock trance. It happened to my boyfriend before. Someone help me lay him down on the couch.” He said, seeing Haechan just sitting there, completely frozen.

 

But what Jaemin didn’t notice, was that he handed Minjun to Mark.

 

“D-daddy? You came back!!” Minjun said and hugged Mark as tight as he could. Then he showed him a bracelet with his name on it. “Daddy made it for me so that I wouldn’t forget your name. Oh an he also gave me this.” Minjun said and pulled a folded photo put of his pocket. He unfolded it and showed it to Mark.

 

It was a photo of Haechan and Mark together. He remembers that day clearly. Mark was going to take a selfie and just as the camera was about to go off, Haechan jumped on top of him and kissed his cheek. That’s how the photo turned out to be like this.

 

Mark looked at the bubbly kid in his arms and then at Haechan who was now laying down on the couch.

 

“J-Jaemin?” Was all that Mark could say.

 

“Wha- oh no..” Jaemin said as he turned around to face Mark and realized that he was holding Minjun.

 

Just then, Haechan finally came back to his senses and jumped up, his eyes immediately landing on Mark who was holding Minjun.

 

That’s when Haechan just wanted to disappear and never come back.

 

“Daddy woke up!!” Minjun said with a giggle, and all of the people in the room gasped, looking at Minjun.

 

It was so obvious that Mark was his dad. These two were almost identical. How will Mark’s fans react to all this if they find out?

 

While everyone were looking at Minjun, Mark’s eyes were on Haechan this whole time. He saw how nervous he became, but he needed answers.

 

That’s why he walked up to Haechan with Minjun still in his arms and grabbed Haechan’s wrist, pulling him back to his own room to have some privacy.

 

While Minjun was just smiling sheepishly, happy that both of his parents are here with him now, Haechan just stood there, looking down at the ground. His throat felt dry, he felt like crying. He couldn’t speak up.

 

“Explain.”

 

That was the only word Mark said? Well, it made Haechan chuckle. Chuckle not because he found it funny, but because he found this whole situation helpless. What is he supposed to say?

 

“After all that, it’s still not clear to you? Well, congratulations Mark Lee, you just met your son.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me??” Mark let out a soft groan, getting a bit mad and put Minjun down.

 

“What was I supposed to say, huh? We met after four years Mark. What did you want me to do?? Was I supposed to just randomly walk up to you and be like, ‘Hi, we have a son, his name is Minjun and he’s four years old’?!”

 

“I don’t care how, you should’ve told me! Why didn’t you at least contact me?!”

 

“Because I would look weak in front of you! I wanted to take care of MY child alone! You left, so who cares?! You don’t for sure!”

 

“Your child?! It’s my child too! I mean, look at him! It’s so obvious! And I do care! You think it was that easy for me to leave?! I wouldn’t have left if I knew the consequences. I lost the guy I love and apparently, I lost my child too!”

 

“Stop!!” Minjun suddenly screamed out loud and started crying. He didn’t want to see his parents fight.

 

“No no no, don’t cry.. shhh..” Mark got quiet almost instantly and kneeled down to the crying boy.

 

Haechan stood still, watching the two interact. The way Minjun jumped in Mark’s arms and hugged him tightly. The way Mark kept whispering that everything’s okay.

 

He knew that Minjun needs to have both of his parents, but he can’t let Mark step into their lives just like that. He needs to, but it’s too hard for him. How will he be able to stay next to a person he still loves so much?

 

“Mark, if you want to be his father, we’ll need to keep switching.” Haechan said and sighed, because this was the only way to avoid being next to Mark. They’re going to switch. One day it’s Haechan spending time with Minjun, the other - Mark.

 

“What? No.” Mark said and quickly stood up, walking closer towards Haechan.

 

“Yes. That’s the only way you can see him.” Haechan said after taking a step back.

 

Mark groaned in annoyance. He couldn’t take it anymore. He loved the younger way too much to let him do this.

 

So he grabbed Haechan’s wrist and pulled him closer, immediately trapping him in his embrace. He leaned down and smashed their lips together, putting all of his feelings in that one kiss.

 

But instead of feeling Haechan kissing back, he received a harsh slap across his face. Haechan glared at him and ran out of the room, leaving Minjun with Mark so that they could catch up on some things. Although, once he left the room, he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Usually, after getting slapped this harsh, people would wince in pain, or at least make it look like it hurt, but Mark just stood there smiling like an idiot as well.

 

Why? Because that’s exactly how their relationship started before. That’s exactly how they shared their first kiss.

 

Back then, Haechan was playing hard to get and now, he’s obviously doing the same.

 

So now, Mark decided that it’s finally time to get his Haechan back no matter what.


	10. You’re gay?

“Guys, you do know that we can’t let the fans know about this, right?” Mark’s manager said, after calling Mark and Haechan to talk about Minjun.

 

Mark and Haechan only nodded, not really knowing what to say or do in this situation.

 

“I have a question though. How..?” The manager said once again.

 

“Doesn’t matter anymore.” Haechan mumbled and got up, leaving the room.

 

“Mark? Can you explain at least?”

 

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just between us.” Mark said with a deep sighed and looked down. “You have two grown up kids now, right? Was it hard to raise them? As you can obviously see, I have no experience with kids, yet I have a child of my own to raise.”

 

“It’s easy as long as you genuinely love and care for them. But.. Mark. I can see the way you’re looking at Haechan. You love him, don’t you? I could see it since the first day you met.”

 

“Oh wow, is it that obvious?” Mark said and chuckled, finally looking up from the ground.

 

“Yes. It is. So if you messed something up in the past, make sure to make it all right this time.” The manager said, patting Mark’s shoulder supportively and left the room as well.

 

After that, Mark decided to just get it over with and went to Haechan’s room, where he and Jaemin were playing with Minjun.

 

He knocked on the door and Jaemin opened it, with a wide smile on his face. Soon after, Minjun came running towards him, with an even wider smile plastered on his face.

 

“Hey there buddy! Uncle Jaemin is going to take you out for ice cream, okay?” Mark said once he picked Minjun up and handed him to Jaemin.

 

“Yay! Ice cream!!” Minjun shouted happily, wrapping his little arms around Jaemin’s neck.

 

Jaemin nodded as he looked at Mark, already understanding that Mark just wants to talk to Haechan all alone. He picked some things up and walked out of the room, leaving Mark and Haechan all alone.

 

Mark sighed and sat on the bed, waiting fir Haechan who was currently taking a shower.

 

He didn’t have to wait long though, as Haechan walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn’t even notice Mark, until the older spoke up.

 

“Where did you get that bruise from?” Mark asked once he saw a huge bruise on Haechan’s shoulder.

 

“Wh- MARK STOP DOING THAT WHAT THE FUCK?!” Haechan screamed and hid behind the door, feeling shy since he was basically naked, only a single towel wrapped around him.

 

“Oh? Is there perhaps something else that I didn’t see yet?” Mark asked with a smirk and walked up to Haechan, gently pushing him against the wall. “Plus, we need to talk.”

 

“N-no. Get out.” Haechan said and looked down, getting even more shy at Mark’s words.

 

Mark indeed has seen Haechan naked loads of times before, but he still feels shy. After all, it’s been four years.

 

“Actually, I’m staying here until we talk.” Mark whispered and leaned a little closer to the boy.

 

“We have nothing to talk about.”

 

Haechan pushed Mark away and was about to walk back to the bathroom, but Mark grabbed him by his waist and pushed him down on the bed. He quickly crawled on top of the younger, pinning his hands down, this way completely trapping Haechan.

 

“I said I’m not leaving.”

 

“Mark, you idiot let me-“

 

“No. Now let’s talk about _us_.”

 

“There’s no _us_ left and you know that damn well.”

 

“I-“

 

A knock suddenly interrupted them.

 

Mark groaned in annoyance. He sworn that if it was Jaemin, he was going to kill him. But what he saw once he opened the door was way worse than Jaemin.

 

“Hey baby, they said I could find you here!” A girl suddenly barged into the room, without asking for a permission and noticed a flustered Haechan still laying down on the bed. “What are you doing here with him??”

 

“Uhm, Tiffany what the fuck? Get out, I didn’t say you can come in.” Mark groaned and pointed at the door, waiting for her to leave.

 

“Is that a way to talk to your girlfriend? And I asked a question, didn’t I?!”

 

“First, you’re not actually my girlfriend. We faked a relationship just to gain more views or whatever. Second, I don’t have to explain anything to you, so get out already!”

 

“Stop lying! I know you love me!”

 

“Actually no, I love this gorgeous boy right here.” Mark said and pointed at Haechan, without even realizing what he just said.

 

“Y-you’re gay?” The girl, now known as Tiffany, said in disgust and disbelief.

 

“I said get out!!” Mark groaned and pushed Tiffany out of the room, making sure that the door is locked and went back to Haechan, who was sitting there completely shocked, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“ _Repeat that..?”_


	11. A happy family

" _Repeat_ _that_..?"

 

"Repeat what?" Mark asked and looked at Haechan confused.

 

That only made Haechan smile even more. Mark said he loves him without even realizing it. And, well, if Mark likes to tease Haechan, he'll do the same from now on.

 

"Why are you smiling like that? What did I say?? Tell me!" Mark started whining and pouting.

 

"Nothing~" Haechan cooed and got up from the bed. "Can I go get dressed now?"

 

"Not until you tell me."

 

"Very well then." Haechan secretly smirked and walked over to his bags, picking out a hoody and some sweatpants for today. "I'm going to get dressed anyways."

 

"Oh? Right here? In front of me?" Mark said with a smirk and walked towards Haechan.

 

"There's nothing you didn't see anyways~" Haechan mocked Mark and was about to drop his towel when Mark stopped him.

 

Mark already knew what the younger was up to.

 

"You do realize there's a bathroom for that, right?"

 

"You said you won't let me go to get dressed."

 

"Well I'm letting you know."

 

"Nah, too late."

 

"Haechan."

 

"Mark."

 

"Don't you dare."

 

"Oh?"

 

"No Haecha- oh my god."

 

Haechan finally dropped his towel and started laughing at Mark's reaction. Mark was expecting Haechan to be completely naked, but he thought wrong. Haechan was standing there, in front of him, with his underwear on.

 

Mark's reaction was priceless. He was completely flustered as memories came back to him.

 

Dirty ones.

 

"I'm not that stupid you know." Haechan said, still chuckling a bit.

 

"Why am I not surprised though?" Mark said with a little chuckle as well, although, you could hear disappointment in his voice.

 

What could've happened if Haechan really was naked?

 

"Aww~ look who's blushing~" Haechan teased, but was soon shushed by Mark.

 

"Haechan, I want Minjun to have both of his parents... as a family."

 

Haechan immediately went back to being serious after hearing that. Of course he wants the same thing, but he can't just give in so easily. After all, he's still hurting. Mark left him. He can't go back to him out of blue.

 

"M-Mark, it's not that simple.." Haechan whispered and looked down, too afraid to make eye contact with the older.

 

"I know but.. Can we at least pretend in front of Minjun?"

 

Haechan thought about it for a while. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? Minjun deserves to live in a _happy_ _family_. He deserves to have both of his parents together, not separated. That's why he just nodded hesitantly, making Mark smile softly.

 

"Get dressed, you'll catch a cold." Mark whispered softly to Haechan.

 

It was pretty chilly outside, so it sure wasn't that warm in the hotel either. He really didn't want the younger to get sick.

 

Haechan just nodded again and quickly got dressed up. He didn't bother fixing his hair or anything. He just pulled his hood over his head and sat down on the floor.

 

Mark stared at him lovingly, not wanting to leave the room yet, so he came up with an excuse, hoping Haechan would agree.

 

"So uhm, I got this card game as a present, but never really had time to play it.. Do you want to play?" Mark asked shyly while scratching the back of his head.

 

Haechan nodded rapidly, with a wide smile on his face. He doesn't remember the last time he played any games, so it sure will be fun to play it now.

 

"Okay I'll be right back." Mark said with a soft chuckle and walked to his room to pick the game.

 

~~~~~~

 

Laughter and joyful shouting could be heard coming from Haechan’s room.

 

Two boys playing around, teasing each other, enjoying their time together.

 

Two boys slowly falling for each other deeper without even knowing.

 

“I won!” Haechan shouted and clapped his hands happily.

 

“Nope! I did!” Mark shouted back at him, throwing the last card he’s been secretly hiding.

 

“Hey that’s not fair!!”

 

“Yes it is!”

 

“Is not!”

 

“Just admit that you lost!”

 

“Never!”

 

Suddenly, Haechan jumped up from his seat, knocking the whole game away and jumped on top of Mark, tackling him.

 

Mark was laughing out loud as the two of them fought playfully, until Haechan’s hand slipped, making both of them fall down to the ground.

 

Their faces were only inches apart.

 

Both of them stared each other in the eyes. Both of them felt warmth surrounding them. Both of them suddenly got lost in time.

 

Everything seemed to have stopped for a moment.

 

Neither one of them noticed that they’ve been slowly leaning in for a kiss, but of course, they were interrupted by the door suddenly being opened.

 

“ _We’re_ _back_!”


	12. Confident

" _We're_ _back_!"

 

It was already 8pm and it's time for Minjun to sleep, that's why Jaemin came back with him. Both of them walked inside and the view they saw, made Jaemin's heart melt.

 

Mark and Haechan were still staring at each other. They didn't even realize that those two boys came back already. They just laid there, completely lost in each other's eyes.

 

That was until Minjun jumped on top of them.

 

"Is daddy going to stay here with us?"

 

"N-no, daddy has a lot of work to do tomorrow, he needs to rest." Haechan said and looked away shyly, finally getting off of Mark.

 

"Well, he can sleep here!"

 

"Uncle Jaemin is sleeping here. I'll be in another room, don't worry." Mark said and ruffled Minjun's hair, making the boy giggle happily.

 

"Okay, goodnight~" Minjun said and kissed Mark's cheek before turning to look at Haechan. "Daddy it's your turn!"

 

Haechan sighed and chuckled softly, looking at Mark before quickly pecking his cheek as well. If they decided to pretend to be a happy family, Haechan is willing to do it. It's all for Minjun.

 

Mark said his goodbyes and left the room.

 

“Will I see daddy tomorrow?”

 

“Yes. Now, we need to talk. Didn’t I tell you to listen to your babysitter? Why didn’t you, huh? She had to bring you all the way here.” Haechan said sternly, scolding Minjun a bit.

 

“I’m sorry daddy.. I just didn’t want to leave you alone. And now look! I don’t have to go to school now!”

 

“Well that’s where you’re wrong. You’ll be homeschooled. Some teachers are going to teach you at home and stuff like that.”

 

“That’s still better than going to school!”

 

“But what about your friends?”

 

“I-I don’t have any friends..”

 

“Aww baby don’t worry, you’ll find some friends soon!” Haechan said and hugged Minjun, trying to cheer him up. “Now go to sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Minjun said and quickly got into the bed, snuggling in the blankets and soon he fell asleep since he was really tired.

 

“Damn, you’re a great dad.” Jaemin said and smiled sheepishly.

 

Haechan didn’t say a word. He just jumped up and ran towards Jaemin, pulling him into a tight hug, making Jaemin let out a surprised gasp as both of them almost fell down.

 

“We almost kissed! And that girlfriend of his, isn’t actually his girlfriend! W-We talked and we played games! We.. We..” Haechan trailed off as he ran out of breath.

 

He had so much more things to say, but he didn’t need to. Jaemin already understands everything.

 

Jaemin smiled sweetly and looked at him with that ‘I told you’ expression on his face.

 

“See? I told you he loves you. I told you he doesn’t have a girlfriend. You two just needed to talk! Is everything good between you two now?”

 

“Uhm, about that..”

 

“Lee Haechan, what did you do?”

 

“H-he said that he wants to be a family, as in together again.. B-but I kind of rejected that because it’s still hard for me..”

 

“You’re such an idiot I swear. Haechan I know it’s still hard for you, but you love him and you know it damn well. Why can’t you just try?”

 

“We agreed on pretending in front of Minjun for now.”

 

“Okay, fine. But if you two don’t sort this out soon, I will.”

 

“You sound like a mom.”

 

“Shush.”

 

“...So how’s Jeno?” Haechan said with a wide smirk on his face after seeing Jaemin’s eyes widening in surprise.

 

“Y-You know him?”

 

“He’s my personal driver. And he literally wouldn’t stop talking about you, like damn!”

 

“Shushhh, lets just go to sleep.” Jaemin said while blushing and quickly got into the bed.

 

“Pft, fine. Don’t talk about him, I’m not interested at all.” Haechan said sarcastically and did the same.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Don’t forget that we’re going for a sexy look today, Haechan!” Mark’s manager said, as Haechan was about to style Mark’s hair for today’s concert.

 

“He’s already sexy, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Haechan mumbled under his breath, thinking no one heard that.

 

“I heard that.” Mark said with a wide smirk on his face and winked at Haechan once he looked at him through the mirror reflection.

 

“Oh so you’re back to flirting now?” Haechan asked and looked down to hide his blush while fixing Mark’s hair.

 

“I don’t know, I guess it just comes out naturally when I’m with you.”

 

Haechan just stood there speechless. Since when is Mark so confident?

 

Little did he know, Jaemin had talked with Mark and suggested him to just flirt and do whatever it takes to get Haechan back. And apparently, Mark listened to him since he really wants to get Haechan back.

 

After a while of silence, Haechan was finished with Mark’s hair and now moved to do his makeup. Just then, Mark finally decided to speak up again.

 

“Haechan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“ _Can_ _you sing with me?”_


	13. Accident

" _Can_ _you_ _sing_ _with_ _me_?"

 

"Are you crazy?! Me? Singing with you? Like- On the stage? Because if that's exactly what you're implying then no way!" Haechan screamed in whisper and finally started doing Mark's makeup, until Mark grabbed his wrist.

 

"Please, you're voice is amazing. I want you to sing with me. Fans would love it."

 

"Maaaark.." Haechan whined and just continued on finishing Mark's makeup.

 

"So, I take that as a no, right?"

 

Haechan slowly nodded. He didn't want to upset Mark, but he also didn't want to walk up that stage and sing in front of thousands of people.

 

"Fine. I have to perform with some girl anyways." Mark said and smirked once he noticed Haechan tensing up a bit.

 

He was _jealous_.

 

But even if he was, he won't agree to go on stage with Mark.

 

Once he was finished with the makeup, Mark stood up and swiftly wrapped his arms around Haechan's waist, pulling him closer. Haechan gasped softly at the sudden contact and stared Mark in the eyes.

 

Mark leaned closer, teasing the younger a bit. But soon after, he just sighed, pulling Haechan into a tight and warm hug. Haechan was hesitating a bit, but still hugged Mark back.

 

"That's for good luck." Mark whispered, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries that Haechan had.

 

Haechan smiled widely at the memories. He would always give a big hug and a kiss to Mark for a good luck.

 

And Mark remembered it. He was doing it again.

 

"Mark! You have to go on the stage, come on!" Mark's manager said, making Mark and Haechan break their hug.

 

Before Mark could leave, Haechan pulled him by his collar and pecked his cheek, whispering 'good luck' sweetly to him.

 

After that, Mark went up the stage with a huge smile on his face. He was finally becoming close with Haechan again, which made him probably the happiest man on this earth.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"What happened??" Haechan rushed to Mark's manager, who just brought inside the girl that was supposed to perform with Mark.

 

"I don't know. She just fainted. I feel sorry for Mark, because this concert is so important to him, yet we'll have to cut it short. He can't perform alone."

 

"W-why can't he perform alone?"

 

"Because that's how the concert was scheduled. He has to have a partner."

 

Haechan just stared down at the ground. He was thinking of how important this concert must be for Mark. And now that this accident happened, he'll have to end it. Haechan wanted to help, but he didn't know the words to any of the songs.

 

Wait..

 

Just then, he remembered something..

 

" _This_ _is_ _my_ _song_. _I_ _wrote_ _it_. _Can_ _you_ _sing_ _it_ _again_?"

 

Mark's song! The one that was in his notebook! Haechan liked the song so much, that he even remembers the lyrics even though he saw them once.

 

Haechan took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst as he grabbed the microphone and walked up the stage. He saw Mark sitting down on a chair, with a guitar in his hands. He looked pretty sad.

 

Haechan took a deep breath one last time and softly started singing, catching attention of the audience, especially Mark's.

 

He smiled nervously at him, seeing his shocked expression. After all, Haechan walked onto the stage, singing _his_ song. A song he wrote about _them_.

 

Right after their breakup.

 

When Mark finally came back to his senses, he started playing his guitar. Once his part came, he started softly singing along. All of the fans stayed quiet. They were confused since they have never heard this song before and it's the first time they're seeing Haechan, and he wasn't a celebrity. Although, they also stared at the two boys in awe, because they looked so cute. Staring at each other with soft smiles plastered on their faces, eyes shining brightly while looking at each other, completely hypnotized by each other's stare.

 

As the song was coming to an end, Mark stood up, still playing his guitar, and walked towards Haechan. Then he stopped playing his guitar, still singing along with Haechan though. He took another step closer and started gently stroking the younger's cheek, making him blush.

 

But there's one thing that none of them thought about.

 

What will fans think of this? They think Mark has a girlfriend. How will they react to all this?

 

"Hyuckie... I _love_ _you_.”


	14. A favour

" _Hyuckie_... _I_ _love_ _you_."

 

Haechan gasped.

 

Mark said it in front of the whole audience.

 

That wasn't right.

 

Mark's manager is going to kill them.

 

But luckily for Haechan, some technical issues occurred and Mark's microphone wasn't working anymore, which means that no one but Haechan heard Mark say that.

 

Haechan just secretly glared at Mark and hit his arm for doing something so risky. Fans think he has a girlfriend and it has to stay like that.

 

No matter how much Haechan wanted to say i love you back to Mark.

 

He then quickly switched his microphone with Mark's, so that the older could say his goodbyes to the fans.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"What the hell was that?!" Haechan shouted at Mark once they came back to the waiting room.

 

Surprisingly, they were the only ones in the room.

 

"I had to! I can't stand being next to you knowing that you're not mine. I want you. I want _us_. I want Minjun to have a family. I want him to have both of his parents. I want to feel your undeniable love again. I miss those days when we would just go crazy together. I just- I miss you.."

 

"But Mark! What would fans think about this? They could-" Haechan couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on top of his own.

 

That's when he just gave in. He still loves Mark and there's no doubt about that.

 

He started kissing back, with just as much passion and love as Mark did. He felt Mark wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer, completely trapping Haechan in his grip. Mark deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of it. He finally has a chance to get Haechan back and he sure won't waste it.

 

"Say it. Please.. Say it." Mark whispered softly against Haechan's lips once he pulled away from the kiss.

 

"I-I love you too.. But it's not going to be that easy." Haechan whispered back, staring Mark in the eyes.

 

"As long as we're together, everything's going to be fine."

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It’s about 11pm in Seoul. Yes, you guessed it right. They’re back in Seoul and Mark finally gets to take a break for two weeks.

 

Since there was a lot of fans in the airport, they decided to split up. Hayeon took Minjun with herself and was able to get through the crowd first, so she took one of the cars and went to Haechan’s house.

 

Jaemin and other staff got through after her, but they waited outside for others to come as well.

 

Well, Haechan and Mark had to walk together. Not because they were told to do so, but because Mark insisted.

 

As they were walking, fans were basically crushing them, despite the security telling them to step back. Once they were near the exit, some of the fans scratched and hit Haechan. Mark wouldn’t have noticed that if it’s not for Haechan’s wincing and yelping out of pain.

 

Mark saw Haechan’s neck bleeding and immediately stopped walking. He was tired but he was also mad at the fans for being so disrespectful.

 

“Hey! Hey, stop! Everyone! I know you’re excited to see me and all that stuff but please, you’re invading my personal space and that’s not okay. I apologize if I sound rude right now, but you can’t go hurting other people just to get to me.” Mark said and wrapped his arm around Haechan’s waist and led him outside.

 

He was about to get in the same car as Haechan, but his manager pulled him to another car. He pleaded the manager to let him go with Haechan, but he was too late. His car already drove away.

 

Mark had no other choice left but to get in the same car as Jaemin instead. They were driving to Mark’s house to drop him off and that’s when Mark remembered something, but he can’t let his manager know about it.

 

“Pst, Jaemin!” Mark shouted in whisper and caught the attention of the said boy.

 

“What?”

 

“Want to come over?”

 

“But my boyfriend is-“

 

“Yeah, I need to talk to your boyfriend.”

 

Jaemin looked at Mark slightly confused, but decided to just shrug it off and asked Mark’s manager if he could stay over at Mark’s house.

 

And to Mark’s luck, he agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mark Lee, I know something’s up. Why do you need to talk to my boyfriend?” Jaemin asked and placed his hands on his hips.

 

Both of the boys were at Mark’s house. The manager and other staff already left, so Mark could finally take his awaited break. Although, he’s not planning on spending this break all alone this time.

 

“Jeno is Haechan’s driver right?”

 

“Yeah..?”

 

“Well-“ Mark was interrupted by a honk outside the house, indicating that Jeno already came to pick Jaemin up.

 

“I gotta go!”

 

“Wait! I want to meet him!” Mark smiled sheepishly and ran outside.

 

Jaemin did too and saw his boyfriend standing outside, leaning against the car with a bright smile. Oh those three days felt like years.

 

He ran up to him and hugged him tightly, but once he was about to kiss him, he remembered that Mark is standing right behind them.

 

“Oh! Jeno, this is Mark. Mark, this is Jeno.” Jaemin said with a wide smile and saw the boys smile at each other as well.

 

“Hi!” Jeno said and held his hand out for Mark to shake it.

 

“Hey there!” Mark said and shook his hand before looking down, feeling a bit shy.

 

“You okay?”

 

“You see, I need a favour.........”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haechan sighed as he plopped down on the couch in the living room. Hayeon left like 30 minutes ago and he just put Minjun to bed since the boy finally fell asleep.

 

He closed his eyes, remembering everything that happened today.

 

The most memorable thing about today was a kiss that he shared with Mark.

 

Haechan groaned as his thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

 

Who dares to come here at such a late hour?

 

He stood up and lazily walked up to the door, opening it, ready to shout at whoever that was, but he had to stop after seeing who it was.

 

There stood the boy he wanted to see. The love of his life. He just stood there, with a wide smile on his face and a red rose in his hand.

 

“ _Hey there, beautiful.”_


	15. Have fun

" _Hey_ _there_ , _beautiful_."

 

"M-Mark? How did you-"

 

"Jeno. He gave me your address."

 

"You shouldn't be here because-" Haechan got interrupted by a peck on his lips.

 

"Too late." Mark said with a sweet smile and walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Is Minjun asleep?"

 

"Yes."

 

Mark sighed softly, seeing Haechan all tensed up so he just pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.

 

"I told you that everything is going to be okay. Don't be scared, okay?" Mark mumbled quietly and buried his face in Haechan's neck.

 

"I'm disappointed that you didn't use your 'sneaking in' technique." Haechan said and that made Mark chuckle.

 

"But I didn't want to scare you."

 

"But that would've been more fun."

 

"We can have fun differently.." Mark whispered and pulled Haechan in for a passionate kiss.

 

But what they didn't notice, was a person standing outside. They were recording both of the boys through the window.

 

" _Gotcha_."

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"Daddy!"

 

Minjun's shouting woke Mark and Haechan, who fell asleep all cuddled up on the couch yesterday.

 

The boy was so excited to see both of his parents that he just jumped on top of them, earning a low groan from Mark as Haechan's knee pressed against his crotch.

 

"D-don't move." Mark quietly whispered to Haechan and bit his lip, trying to ignore everything.

 

Haechan could already understand what Mark meant by that, but Minjun just kept on snuggling up to them, which made Haechan put even more pressure on Mark's crotch.

 

"M-minjun, let me get up. I'll make some breakfast." Haechan said and tried to get up, but fell right back onto Mark.

 

"No! Let's stay here like this!"

 

Mark threw his head over the armrest of the couch they're laying on. He groaned again, unable to ignore the burning sensation down his crotch anymore.

 

He put his hands on Haechan's waist, tightly gripping on it. He started sweating and his breathing quickened. Being around Haechan in this kind of state is seriously the worst thing.

 

"It will hurt if daddy doesn't eat." Haechan quickly said again and finally got Minjun to get off of them.

 

Haechan got off of Mark as fast as possible and ran to the kitchen, leaving a panting Mark on the couch alone since Minjun followed him to the kitchen as well.

 

"Oh my god.." Haechan mumbled to himself and started making Minjun's favourite pancakes. He still couldn't believe what just happened.

 

Mark, on the other hand, quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He needs to calm down and he needs to do it now, otherwise he'll need to fx it himself.

 

He tried his best to thing of something else. He kept thinking about all the disgusting girls that would try to make out with him in the waiting rooms, he tried to think about all the things that disgusts him and luckily, it worked. After checking if everything was really back to it's place, Mark walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen where Haechan was already finishing the pancakes.

 

"That was a close one.." Mark purred softly in Haechan's ear as he hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist tightly.

 

“Hayeon is coming to pick Minjun up for homeschooling, except it won’t be at our house..” Haechan whispered softly and smirked evilly as he gave Mark a hint.

 

He missed Mark. He missed his kisses. He missed his touches. He missed his body. He missed everything about him.

 

“Oh? Are you sure about this?” Mark asked, getting the hint. Of course he wanted this as well, but he was still concerned for the other.

 

“Yes. I’m sure.”

 

“Daddy I want a kiss too!” Minjun shouted as he finished eating and noticed Mark kissing Haechan’s cheek.

 

Mark chuckled softly and walked over to Minjun, quickly pecking the boy’s cheek and that’s when the door bell rang.

 

“Minjun go grab your bag it’s Hayeon!” Haechan said and walked over to the door to let Hayeon in.

 

The girl wiggled her eyebrows teasingly as she saw Mark standing behind Haechan. Of course she knew everything about them. You must be really stupid not to notice.

 

“Let’s go auntie!” Minjun said excited once he grabbed his bag and got all dressed up.

 

“Okay let’s go.” Hayeon said and took Minjun’s little hand, leading him outside, but she turned to look at Haechan one more time before leaving and teasingly winked at him. “Have fun you two.” And with that, she shut the door close, setting Minjun up in the car and driving away.

 

Haechan turned around, about to go clean up the kitchen but instead, he bumped into Mark who was standing behind him with a wide smirk.

 

“You heard what she said? _Let’s have some fun.”_


	16. Sickness

"LEE HAECHAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

 

Haechan cursed and rolled out of the bed as fast as he could, as well as Mark. Both of them immediately got dressed up, hearing a voice, that was way too familiar to both of them.

 

Lucas.

 

“Where- Oh.”

 

Lucas bursted inside Haechan’s bedroom, only to see Haechan and Mark, both half naked, Mark with messy hair and Haechan covered in hickeys.

 

“Well someone had fun.”

 

“Lucas I-“

 

“No. First, you need to explain this to me.” Lucas interrupted Haechan and handed him his phone.

 

Both Mark and Haechan looked at the phone. It was a Twitter feed, which was covered in... a video of them kissing?!

 

“Mark?!” Haechan screamed and dropped the phone on the ground.

 

“What the hell?!” Mark had the exact same reaction. After all, this could lead them to loads of trouble.

 

“I mean, people ship you and all. Fans love the fact that Mark is gay and that he’s with you Haechan, but there’s Mark’s ‘girlfriend’ complaining about everything. I think she was the one who followed you here and posted this video.” Lucas explained everything and glared at Mark. Of course he loves Mark as a brother, but he’s still a bit mad at him for leaving Haechan.

 

“I- ...hi.”

 

Haechan burst out laughing at Mark’s words. The first thing he said to Lucas was hi? Even though they’re in a sticky situation right now?

 

Lucas only sighed and smiled softly at Mark before walking closer to him. He patted the boy’s shoulder and chuckled.

 

“Hey buddy. Looks like you and Haechan are fine now, so welcome back!” Lucas got all hyped up like he always does, and pulled Mark into a big, tight hug.

 

“Woah, you’re suffocating him!” Haechan said and pulled Lucas away while laughing.

 

“Yeah..” Mark said shyly, still feeling a bit awkward around Lucas, after all it’s been four years since the last time he saw him.

 

“Wait, but.. Why isn’t your manager calling you? I’m pretty sure he saw everything already. Is that a good thing?”

 

“It is. That means he has some ideas on how to fix things on his own, but once we get a call from him, it’s bad.” Mark said with a deep sigh and plopped back down on the bed.

 

What if they fire Haechan? What if he won’t be able to see him or his son?

 

“Hey.. It’s going to be okay! Fans love Haechan! They won’t let anything happen to you two.” Lucas said and smiled widely at the two. “Well, I just needed to show that to you, so I’ll be going now. Mark, we need to catch up someday! Too bad I have to leave for work now.” He said with a frown and left after saying his goodbyes.

 

“Well that was weird.. I though he was going to punch me the first second he sees me.” Mark chuckled and walked towards Haechan, wrapping his arms around the boy.

 

“As long as I’m happy, you’re good.”

 

“Well, my priority is to keep you safe and happy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Haechan woke up feeling dizzy and sick. At first he thought that he was just dreaming, but soon the sickness worsened and he literally flew to the bathroom, throwing up.

 

Soon, Mark came running after him and kneeled down in front of Haechan, caressing his back while the boy just kept on throwing up.

 

Once he was finished, Haechan cleaned himself up and sat down on the floor, looking completely exhausted.

 

Was it something he ate yesterday? Why did he get so sick out of a sudden?

 

At least he doesn’t need to take care of Minjun today since the boy stayed for the night with Hayeon.

 

“Baby? You okay?” Mark asked worriedly as he gently caressed Haechan’s cheek.

 

“I think? I must’ve ate something bad yesterday, don’t worry, it’ll pass.” Haechan answered with a sweet smile and was about to get up, but fell right back down on the ground as a horrible pain pierced through his lower part of the stomach.

 

“You’re not okay.” Mark said sternly and picked Haechan up, bringing him back to the bedroom.

 

He started searching through Haechan’s closet, picking some clothes for him. He walked over to the younger and was about to help him get dressed up, when Haechan stopped him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Getting you dressed up. We’re going to the doctors.”

 

After hearing the word doctor, Haechan immediately went pale. He was scared of them, even though he gave birth to Minjun in the hospital. He’s still scared of them no matter what.

 

“W-wait! Let’s wait a few days, okay? If I won’t get better, we’ll go see a doctor.”

 

Mark sighed and gave in. Of course he knew how scared the boys was. He never knew the reason to that though. Well, there wasn’t any specific reason, but still.

 

“Fine. One day. If you still feel the same tomorrow, I’m bringing you to the hospital.”


	17. No way

“Daddy! Are you okay? If you’re not okay I can just ask uncle Jaemin to take me to my teacher’s house.” Minjun said worriedly as he gently placed his little hands on Haechan’s back.

 

It’s the next morning, and Haechan is throwing up again. Good thing that Mark had to leave early in the morning because his manager called him. Probably to solve the problem with that video of them kissing.

 

He was honestly feeling way too weak, his head spinning, his vision slightly blurry which means that he definitely can’t drive Minjun to his teacher’s house.

 

“I’m fine baby, but yes, uncle Jaemin will take you.” Haechan said once he cleaned himself up and stumbled back to the bedroom.

 

He took his phone out and dialed Jaemin’s number. A few rings later, he finally picked up.

 

“Hey! We haven’t talked for a while where were you? I saw the video of you and Mark and I swear I have never screamed that loud before.” Jaemin said with a chuckle, but Haechan’s coughing got him worried immediately “honey you okay?”

 

“Not really.. I was wondering if you could bring Minjun to his teacher’s house? I’m not sure if I’ll be able to drive right now..” Haechan said in almost a whisper, biting his lip as he hoped that Jaemin will agree to it.

 

Jaemin was literally his only hope since Mark isn’t here and Lucas is in Hong Kong right now.

 

“What kind of question is that?? Of course! I’m coming over. Jeno will take Minjun and I’ll take care of you since Mark is probably out, right?”

 

“Yeah he is, but you don’t need to take care of me, don’t worry. I’m fine, just a bit si- oh my god.”

 

“What? What is it?? Oh my god, okay, just stay where you are I’m already on my way.” Jaemin quickly said and ended the call.

 

“This can’t be happening..” Haechan whispered to himself as he realized something.

 

But soon he just shook that thought away as Minjun started talking.

 

“Daddy I already got dressed up, and I ate some pancakes from yesterday you don’t have to worry! Just stay in bed until uncle Jaemin comes.” Minjun said and pushed Haechan onto the bed, pulling the blankets over him.

 

Haechan just chuckled as he let his son do whatever he wants. He was surprised by how smart and responsible Minjun became.

 

Just as Haechan was about to say something, he heard the door opening downstairs and fast footsteps running up the stairs and into his bedroom.

 

“Minjun, honey, uncle Jeno is going to take you to your teacher’s house because I have to take care of your daddy, okay?” Jaemin said sweetly and led Minjun downstairs.

 

Minjun didn’t have any problem with Jeno taking him there because they already met a few times yesterday and he really liked him. So the boy just nodded and after getting his bag, he ran to Jeno’s car.

 

Jaemin on the other hand, quickly ran back upstairs to Haechan.

 

“Jaemin I’m having a crisis here!” Haechan suddenly screamed out and stood up from his bed, pacing back and forth.

 

“Go back to bed! What are you talking about? What happened?”

 

“No no no it’s impossible! We used protection what the fuck? Nope, I just got food poisoning that’s all. Yup, that’s all it is. Because that’s just impossible!” Haechan kept pacing while talking to himself and that’s all it took for Jaemin to understand.

 

“Oh my god, are you pregnant??”

 

“No! Impossible! I’m not!”

 

“I’m going to buy some pregnancy tests, go lay down.” Jaemin said and quickly ran out of the house.

 

“Mark is going to kill me! But how? No. This can’t be true, i mean, we really did use protection!” Haechan just kept talking to himself, ruffling his hair in frustration.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Here.” Jaemin said and handed Haechan six pregnancy tests. Literally six since they need to be sure.

 

“Jaemin I’m scared..” Haechan whispered, a tear slowly making it’s way down his cheek.

 

“It’s going to be okay. I’m here for you.”

 

“Thanks..” Haechan whispered once again andlocked himself in the bathroom.

 

After like 10 minutes, a loud scream could be heard coming from the bathroom.

 

“Oh no..” Jaemin whispered to himself and walked over the door, softly knocking. “Haechan?”

 

“I can’t believe this!” Haechan shouted once he opened the door and hugged Jaemin tightly.

 

All six of those pregnancy tests were positive.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. You and Mark will definitely come up with something.”

 

“No! I’m not telling him! Oh my god no! And don’t you dare tell him! Please..”

 

“But Haechan-“

 

“I said no!”

 

“Okay! Just don’t shout at me.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Jaemin sighed and hugged Haechan tightly, letting him know that he’s there for him whenever he needs him.

 

Right at that moment, the front door swung open and Mark walked in. He didn’t notice Haechan at first, so Haechan used that opportunity to run back into the bathroom.

 

He threw the pregnancy tests out and cleaned himself up, wiped his tears away. After making sure he looks normal again, he stepped out.

 

“I have some good news, but I really need to use the bathroom first.” Mark chuckled and ran into the bathroom, leaving Haechan to stand there slightly confused.

 

But soon Haechan just chuckled and said his goodbyes to Jaemin once Jeno came back. Jaemin wished him luck and suggested him to talk to Mark about the pregnancy soon before leaving the house and driving away with Jeno.

 

“Haechan?” Mark suddenly called from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah?” Haechan said as walked closer to the door and suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a pretty confused and shocked Mark.

 

“What the hell is this?” Mark said and once Haechan looked at Mark to see what he’s talking about, he noticed him holding the pregnancy test.

 

How the hell did he find it? Haechan hid it somewhere deep down in the cabinet, planning to throw it out later.

 

” _Oh shit.”_


	18. It’s okay

" _Oh_ _shit_."

 

"You're pregnant??"

 

"I-I.. N-no these are J-Jaemin's.."

 

"You're lying." Mark groaned and pulled Haechan with him on the couch in the living room. "Tell me the truth."

 

"I'm telling the truth!"

 

"Haechan!" Mark shouted loudly and angrily looked at the boy.

 

Haechan just sat there completely shocked and lowkey terrified. Mark has never been so angry. He never dared to raise his voice at Haechan, yet he did just now. Is he really that angry for him being pregnant?

 

"I- Yes. It's mine."

 

After those words, Mark's angry expression soon turned into a soft and loving one. He pulled Haechan on his lap and hugged him tightly. Once he pulled away from the kiss, he started kissing all over Haechan's face, leaving the younger boy confused and shocked.

 

"Y-you're not mad?"

 

"I was mad because you lied to me, but of course I'm not mad that you're pregnant! How can you even think of something like that? In fact, I'm hella happy!"

 

“But I thought-“

 

“You thought wrong. I love you, why whould I be mad at you?”

 

“So you’re not mad at me at all?”

 

“Of course not..”

 

Haechan’s confused expression soon changed into a wide smile as he hugged Mark tightly. He was so scared that the older would be mad at him, but he’s not which makes things easier. Things as; going to the doctor, morning sicknesses and all that. He won’t need to hide them anymore.

 

“Wait.. you said you have good news.”

 

“Oh that! Well uhh.. I talked to the manager and he told me something.” Mark said with a cheeky smile and pulled Haechan closer.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He told me that I can end that fake relationship since fans don’t like Tiffany anyways and now I get to announce our relationship to everyone. Well, of course, I don’t need to do that if you don’t want to. Manager just said that we can officially be together now because fans love you, like, literally.”

 

“I don’t mind about us being announced to everyone, but what about Minjun? And what about my pregnancy? Don’t you think it’s a bit too early for fans to know about it?”

 

“Oh, right. Damn I didn’t think of that.” Mark mumbled and thought for a while before pecking Haechan on the lips. “Either way, we can think about it later. I can do it whenever we’re ready.”

 

“Mark?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m sorry..”

 

Mark looked at Haechan confused and sat up straight, with the boy still on his lap.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Now that I see how popular you are and how much your fans love you, I feel bad for being mad at you. I was mad at you for leaving me so you could try to achieve your goals. I was basically blocking your way to your dreams that whole time so I’m sorry.” Haechan mumbled softly and buried his face into Mark’s chest and snuggled up to him.

 

“What? You were never blocking my way and you shouldn’t be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. After all, I left you. I left you all alone even when you were pregnant. Well, of course I didn’t know about the pregnancy, but I was still acting selfish by leaving the person I love just so I could become worldwide popular.”

 

“But I was so stupid! I hated you. I genuinely hated you even though, deep down in my heart, I still loved you. I would curse at you every time I remembered you, I would always lie to Minjun about you. I-I.. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have accepted the fact that you want to achieve something you were dreaming of basically your whole life, yet I didn’t!”

 

“Baby calm down.. I told you it’s okay. It’s my fault as well. You didn’t do anything wrong..” Mark said softly and ran his head through Haechan’s hair since the boy started crying.

 

“B-but..”

 

“Shhh.. Don’t say a word, okay? I love you, and that’s how it’ll stay.”

 

“....I love you too.”


	19. Happy ending

Two weeks have passed and Mark is back to work along with Haechan, his very own personal hairstylist and makeup artist.

 

Two weeks of Haechan’s pregnancy and in fact, a little, but really just a little, slightly noticeable bump was already forming on his belly.

 

Everyone, including Jeno, Jaemin, Mark’s manager, the staff, Lucas and his new boyfriend, congratulated them and were very excited to find out the gender of the baby.

 

Mark and Haechan decided that Mark’s fans deserve to know everything, so with Mark’s manager’s approval, they announced them dating, about Minjun and even Haechan’s pregnancy. Fans were literally going crazy out of happiness. They were happy for Mark. They were happy for both, Mark and Haechan. They congratulated them and showed their full support. And to Mark’s surprise, he actually gained even more fans after that announcement.

 

Tiffany already decided to back off and just let them live happily. Everything seemed to be turning out just right.

 

But today, was a special day.

 

Mark was having a concert and he has already planned out a huge surprise.

 

A surprise that was making him feel weak in his knees out of nervousness.

 

“Jaemin.. Mark has been acting really weird all day.” Haechan mumbled as he and Jaemin were watching Mark perform.

 

“There’s a reason for that, don’t worry.”

 

“You know what it is?”

 

“I’m not telling you.”

 

“Na Jaemin! Tell me!”

 

“No!”

 

“Tell m-“

 

“-and so, I would like to invite someone on this stage with me. Someone that had my heart stolen for years. Heachan..? Could you come here honey?”

 

Heachan was suddenly interrupted by Mark’s voice and he was calling him? Why?

 

With those thoughts and questions in his head, Haechan slowly and nervously walked on the stage, standing next to Mark.

 

Fans started cheering them up and Mark smiled widely, pulling a bouquet of roses out of nowhere and handing them to Haechan.

 

“Haechan.. You know I love you right? Of course you do, but being your boyfriend doesn’t show just how much I love you. I don’t think there’s a possible way to show it because my love for you is without any limits. I can still try, right? But.. If there really isn’t any way to show it, then I can prove you that I can be the best father to our children and hopefully... the best husband to you. So, Haechan, will you marry me?” Mark kneeled down after his speech, pulling out a small red box that had a beautiful shiny ring in it and looked at Haechan who was crying in joy.

 

“You’re and idiot Mark Lee. An idiot that has my heart no matter how much you’ve hurt me. So yes, I will.”

 

Haechan answered through his loud sobs and dropped down on his knees, hugging Mark tightly once he carefully slipped the ring on his finger. Everyone were screaming while watching the whole proposal and that only made Mark and Haechan happier.

 

“I love you. I love you, I love Minjun and our little baby down there.” Mark whispered and poked Haechan’s belly, earning a soft giggle for the other. “I’m finally satisfied with how my life turned out to be because now, you’ll be the part of it.”

 

“Oh you dummy.. _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_.”


End file.
